narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sonia Uchiha
Nature types Don't ya think 5 Nature Types are a lil too much? Know Pain. 14:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Even though she can use 5 nature types. she cant high level attacks (Just my opinion) You should make some stories supporting how she can use her 5 Nature types or something of that sort. Know Pain. 14:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah i know im writing it down in a document so when i finish it, ill put it on the file anyways thank you for your concern, if there are any other things you would like me to change feel free to tell me No problem. :-). Know Pain. 14:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Ruling Without the rinnegan or a copying jutsu like the sharingan, No shinobi can have all 5 natures, Its not possble unless they have a kinjutsu of some sort.... This is my ruling, remove 3 of them as its been shown that a ninja can have 2 natures naturally.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) dont worry im going to have a reasonable explanation to why she has 5 nature types and if its not good enough ill change it. and thanks for saying what is write or wrong on this wikia its really helpful because im new :There is no way honestly to have all five natures. The rinnegan grants all the natures that arent advanced lie Ice or Wood, and the sharingan allows for one to copy jutsu including their nature but the only other ninjutsu that allows one to use mutliple natures is the which is more practical... I dont mind if you use something like that just make sure its well explained and plusible. And please sign your post by either using the signature button or using 4 ~ marks. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, look at Yū Shinrai or Seireitou Hyūga on how to format an article properly because this has poor formatting and the infobox your using is old and outdated.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Problem The Eye of Kagura is special to Karin, so change it to the sensor technique, also, you need to xplain how she learned the color course change as its a high level ninjutsu that is slightly kinjutsu in nature as it kills the victim. The other issues I have is the infobox is outdated, please use Form:Character from here on out and User blog:YaijunRinnegan/Page Format has the proper infobox/page format used currently on this wikia. I know that you are new here so here are the ground rules on high level techns that are only shown once or are unique to a person, you have to explain in GREAT detail how your character learned it or you have to remove the technique as it wouldnt be possible to have it in the first place. We have to follow the guidelines of the canon, techniques can either be taught, copies via a dōjutsu or studied from a scroll, nothing is just given.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how i can delete the page and start all over again--19Sonia97 05:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Im not picking on you but...... I know it seems like i am picking on you but I'm really not, Im just trying to keep this site free of spam and trolls. Now that you have made her and Uchiha you have to explain how she escaped the , which is gonna be interesting....... I dont know why you want all 5 natures so bad that your going this far sonia, a ninja is not great for having every nature and every jutsu under the sun; look at Yū Shinrai he only has his wind release and the tailed beast powered wind release and hes great, or even look at this character i'm making as we speak Aoi, she is gonna only have her scorch release and nothing else but the curse mark. Having all five natures again DOES Not make for an appealing article on here.......please reconsider..... and also, saying that she has all five but cant use hight level jutsu is a little far fetched and is not a restriction of her powers its an excuse on your part to keep her "within your borders" to the administration.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) yeah the writing still in development so its gonna take a bit to write19Sonia97 04:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC)